robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The scary clickbait.
Before you read, I must tell you the story may be a diary!!! Now read, please. I was once browsing ROBLOX games, when I saw an ad in the right side. It had a red bloody background NOT even taken down. There was a text which was bad to read, because it was red and weirdly writen. The text then said: Jo1n our good housee communnity andd enjoyy inn the gaaammme interraccting.!.! It was weird, so I ignored the ad and continued playing. After a hour ROBLOX had some issues, they told it's coming from my IP that I hosted many violation ads. I was IP banned for 14 days then. When I came back on, what I saw my account was changed to a new bacon character, which sucks. My description and the feed we're deleted like default from new. And so my items we're deleted too. But the weird thing was, I had my robux. So I then buy some items, and weared them. For nothing I just scrolled down, and saw a text. The text was: OBC for live! Just for free if you join good house now! Limited to one day! Hurry guys! I refreshed and the text changed for me. It said: Hey, robloxymess, if you will not join, then I will do bad things with your game. You just didn't saw something that I saw... What was the thing? I do not know. I saw the ad so I clicked and the name was: good house Description was: visit and enjoy! proof is thumbnail The game had just too low view count. Why? Was the ad only for me? The last edit was in 4/3/2017, and made in 12/2/2016. So it's like year old. I think the account is lost? I didn't care much, so I joined the game. What I saw here was black. Nothing was happening. Then, I saw a red building with a tiny hole to enter. Like from up to down, but really tiny from left to right. So I then moved in it, and when I leaved from it, I saw some 3 characters in far. And what I saw was a white note or something like that, and it was clickable. I didn't wanted to click it yet, so I walked, and the mistake was, I was close to the characters, and they walked to me. Like they wanted to kill me? I wanted to walk away, but they we're just close. I stopped walking and they only killed me. I spawned where I did, in the black room with the red building and the characters we're just staying, when I walked to them, they didn't do anything. The game crashed. I rejoined. What I saw here was just the black room again, but with difference. The characters we're close and they walked to me. I fastly runned into the red building to hide. I zoomed out and I saw a character just stuck walking to it. I walked into the center and the character just walked through it. It killed me and... WOOOF! No, It wasn't the OOF! It was WOOOF! Like, if I was a wolf or a dog. I respawned but with glitches, I had only one arm and one leg, and it was sliding. The hand was just rotating over and over. Characters walked to me, and I heard a very loud sound. *pressing set up keyboard G3 mute sound + turning off reproductors* Wow, how scared I was. Then I turned off my PC because I saw my Malwarebytes popping up virus from RobloxPlayerBeta.exe. A month was done and I turned on my PC, hopping I will not have a virus. It runned successfully, but with ROBLOX in Startup. It joined into a game. It was named "good houssssssssead". Owner was.... ME?! Remember the ROBLOX IP ban for 14 days? Huh?! Why me? Am I hacked? Or my brother was doing it? Huh? Tell me who did it, please. ˇBecssssead´´% just turned off to be a hacker. Also I was experiencing ROBLOX issues, doing "/foddddddead:"/. .:. . * CASETTE - STOP * PLAY * '-' Huh? And then I was walking around the game. Because I played it. But how? My PC was infected. No one can stop me. But whatever I will continue walking around the "good house", because I got in. I rejoined oh how wrong I was. I clicked the WHITE NOTE! "or something like that" And, what happened was this: I got teleported into a great, sunny game. It was a small ROBLOX HQ, badly built, green baseplate and just normal parts. I was saved out. I got a message notify, I looked into roblox.com messages and I saw one,:probably from XOLBORBYE.!I meant it's not too good for something like a foo """". :: . * CASETTE - STOP * ' PLAY' * ' -' And then everything turned ok, also my account was fully infected. XOLBORBYE is the victim now. How? I do not know! !"".:_ How? I do not knowww ! §"$ß$Ł$ß§ Guyy ss - Sorry I lagged somehow in the game and from telling I am lagged, too. So, now I was fully saved, even from the game. No account was saved. Be safe. (not the end) Also the image of the game was a chair and a windows. The house was meant to be yellow, but badly built too. + The chair is a free model. Wow, and I just found out the creator who messaged me (XOLBORBYE) is the creator of the game. So, when the characters we're closer, it stayed like that, but didn't made the loud sounds and glitchs to PC. + the virus. Then it was meant to be thanksgiving. Huh.... Yes this month! Umm, I might say to you bye and if anything happens so I will say again guys I feel like it will be more scary. '''TRY THE GAME FOR YOURSELF, IT'S REAL: '''https://www.roblox.com/games/562811393/good-house '''MY PROFILE: '''https://www.roblox.com/users/187228042/profile '''XOLBORBYE'S PROFILE: '''https://www.roblox.com/users/189086092/profile Bye! Get in touch, maybe. Screens: WARNING: I'll must tell you the user and the game is somehow itself mysterious so please don't visit if you are easily scared. I must say I think the user lost his account, and somebody found it on a leak then a scary hacker hacked the account. (MY THINK, MIGHT NOT BE REAL)